


草莓橘R18圣诞贺文肉部分

by Peibai



Category: JOJO的奇妙冒险, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: M/M, 荒木庄 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:22:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21954337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peibai/pseuds/Peibai
Summary: 前文在老福特搜索ID：北白宫能久
Relationships: Pannacotta Fugo/Narancia Ghirga, 福葛纳兰迦, 草莓橘 - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	草莓橘R18圣诞贺文肉部分

养胎五个月，纳兰迦身上还是瘦瘦的没长几两肉，除了大大的孕肚之外，就只有小而鼓胀的乳房丰满了起来。随着纳兰迦动作一晃一晃的小乳兔隔着两层布料在福葛的胸口揉蹭撩拨着。福葛闷哼一声，撩开纳兰迦的睡袍，一探手就握住了那初具规模的小奶包。

因为孕激素而成长起来的乳房娇小而细弱，福葛一只手就能将它们包住，软软的乳珠一下下的啄咬着侵犯者的掌纹，还没撼动对方，自己就已经在福葛掌心的摩挲下弄得坚挺起来，颤抖着充血翘立。

雪白的乳肉如同幼兔般撒娇的往alpha的手心里钻，软乎乎的肉从五指的缝隙里溜出，在粗鲁的揉搓中留下绯红的指痕，惹得纳兰迦忍不住娇哼了一声。福葛微微偏过头，准确的噙住了纳兰迦的唇瓣，吮吸着对方唇舌间的甘甜。

草莓混合着雪松的信息素铺天盖地而来，清冽中带着一丝柔蜜，随着福葛的深吻占据了纳兰迦的全部心神。此时正是七月，被吻得气喘吁吁的纳兰迦很快身上就出了一层薄汗，散发着带有奶香的橘子味。

被勾起情欲的福葛霸道无比，这让纳兰迦几乎有了窒息的苦闷感，交缠不休的唇瓣和舌头是那么地炙热，恍惚中仿佛有滚滚的欲望凝结成实质，在双方的唇齿间逸流。

片刻后，福葛才放开了纳兰迦，满意的看着自己的小妻子颊泛春潮，满眼湿融的注视着自己，微微张开的桃瓣唇里水光融融，红腻的喘着热浪。孕中的Omega身体非常敏感，刚刚福葛富于技巧的吻已经足够让纳兰迦身动情热起来，腰肢难耐的扭了扭：“福葛……”

“好了，急什么？”福葛慢条斯理的除去自己身上的衣物，然后将纳兰迦的睡袍撩起，修长有力的手指娴熟的探入纳兰迦身后的小穴里开拓着，很快就发出了让人血脉贲张的湿润的咕叽声。

福葛有些讶异的挑了挑眉：“这么快就湿了？不是早上才弄过？”

“我也不知道……就是最近都很想要……”纳兰迦的脸上露出一丝羞涩和苦恼，身体却诚实的乖乖仰躺下，把宽松的睡衣一直撩开到自己的胸口，将幼嫩的奶子、浑圆的孕肚和湿哒哒翕张着的后穴都暴露在福葛面前。

像是熟透了的果实般亟待爆浆绽放的湿润蜜穴，已经做好了被肏弄一整夜的准备，不知不觉被情欲感染了的濡湿的洞口微微吐着爱液，明明正孕育着神圣生命的嫩小肉苞，却涩气淫靡的收缩着，大腿根部已经被沾湿的贝肉弄得一塌糊涂。

福葛深吸了一口气，感觉到自己的欲望正从假寐中苏醒，胯下的性器正以肉眼可见的速度充血挺立起来，昂立的肉棒如同弯刀一般，颐指气使的正对着纳兰迦那急需填满的秘密花园。

福葛在剑拔弩张里也有着令人敬服的耐心。用右手的拇指和食指轻轻扒开纳兰迦幼茎顶端的尿口，那里正颤抖着吐出透明的体液，福葛附身，薄唇微启，如一条优雅且剧毒的花蛇一般，将鲜红的舌尖抵进了那最为敏感的小洞之中。

淡淡的咸味随着纳兰迦的战栗传导到福葛的味蕾上。“福葛……”纳兰迦呜咽了一声，两手挽着自己的腿，使得浑圆高耸的孕肚更加凸出，眨巴着湿漉漉的小鹿眼望着福葛，再一次无声的催促着。

“急什么。”福葛并不十分认真的责备着急切的小东西，舌尖抵着少年秀气的龟头舔舐钻磨了起来，发出被碾压吮吸的湿濡浪声。就在纳兰迦的眼泪蓄满了眼眶并泪光打转之时，已经颤巍巍发烫的囊袋又被狠狠吮吸了一下，激得他忍不住呻吟起来。

福葛的手指从根部挤压着向上捋动，挑弄着纳兰迦那薄薄的一层嫩皮，温柔的套弄了几下之后突然将它一褪到底，含苞待放的茎首瞬间像是被疯狂捣弄的饱满果实般颤抖着挺立了起来，剔透滑盈得仿若被倒剥出来的石榴籽。

前端越被爱抚，后穴就越发娇诉着自己的空虚，噬骨的酸痒感让纳兰迦不得不娇腻的哭出声来催促：“福葛……你快一点好不好……我真、真的受不了了……里面好痒……你插进来、嗯啊……”

“不知羞的小笨蛋，这可是你自找的。”柑橙的酸甜气息将福葛勾诱得浑身燥热，终于按捺不住的低声咒骂了一句，将纳兰迦的小屁股抬了抬，然后扶着自己的肉棒对准少年的嫩穴口用力挺腰肏了进去。

“嗯——”被插入的舒适感让纳兰迦禁不住上身挺了一下，紫色眼眸里迷雾更重，深埋在自己花甬中的炽热粗长因为天赋秉异的弧度，恰到好处的研磨抵弄叩在生殖腔的嫩门上，很好的缓解了穴肉内的饥渴痒意。

福葛将纳兰迦的腰臀抬起，用力撞送向自己的胯下，扶着纳兰迦的大腿作为支撑，胯下开始了抽送顶插。生殖腔因为孕育而紧闭着，已经五个月大的胎儿将纳兰迦的软肠压迫着，将本就紧窄的肉穴压得更加逼仄，使福葛的肉棒进出更加局限艰难。

纳兰迦身下的小穴紧咬着，将自己的分身箍得发痛，福葛倒抽了一口气，狠狠在栗状的软肉上顶弄了几下：“挨操又不是上刑，放松点。”然后微微抽出几分再一用力，还余留在穴口外的肉柱噗嗤一声便连根没入。

“哈啊——”纳兰迦的蜜穴被插进最深处彻底填满，饱胀的快感让纳兰迦被插的仰着脖子眼角流出泪水。居高临下的福葛一边狠插着纳兰迦的小嫩穴，一边欣赏着Omega在自己身下被干到微微失神的表情。

被勾起欲火的alpha却犹嫌不足，将纳兰迦分开的腿压得更低，插到了不能再深的地方的肉刃，一边抽插着一边在里面以各种角度操弄着，尽可能的研磨着里面的嫩肉。

“啊……哈……不要……好深……嗯……啊哈……不要再磨骚心了……”少年被磨得酸痒难耐，泛红的眼角噙满了泪水，跪在自己腿间的福葛以婴儿手臂粗的骇人肉刃自上而下的狠插着，被无情的撞击将纳兰迦的孕肚也随着抽插摇晃起来。

纳兰迦大张着的双腿被干的不断颤抖，双腿紧绷着，福葛次次都狠插进他的花甬，沉甸甸的睾囊次次都堵进他被干翻的肉穴口处，把他的腿心遮挡得严严实实，被alpha插得溅出来的淫液顺着股缝不断淌下，床上湿了一大片。

“嗯啊！……不……不要……要被插坏了……福葛、福葛……哈啊！……轻一点……呜啊……太深了……福葛……救救我……被操到最里面了……哈啊……”

福葛听着小孕夫难以遏制的浪叫，无处安放的小手一只揪着床单，另一只手堪堪搂着自己的肚子，母性的本能和淫媚的样子混合着无比诱人，胯下快要暴涨到裂开的巨根插着少年的柔滑紧致，还饱含着蜜水的小穴让福葛舒服得头皮发麻。

咕啾咕啾的水声从湿红的粉肉花瓣深处响起，穴眼下贱的嘬咬着肉棒，却被顶弄得蚌肉熟肿软烂，肏了大概百来下后，腿间已经积满的淫液被捣成了白沫，那任性的一团肉壶被完全肏顺了，摊开了每一寸软肉，把福葛的性器尽可能的吞到根部，直抵子巢，就连那装满阳液的肉囊每次拍打在花瓣上时，滑腻饥渴的小嘴也在滋滋的吸吮着其上的褶皱。

福葛的手转而抓上纳兰迦晃动的乳肉，发狠的在少年的身上驰骋着：“小痴儿，怀孕期间这么敏感？……干脆、以后你就什么事都不要干了，呼，就只天天给我怀孕生孩子肏到合不拢腿就好了！”

纳兰迦的眼中蓄着生理性的眼泪，托着自己的孕肚在凶猛的操弄颠簸中摇头晃脑的拼命否认着，声音被撞得断断续续：“不要……哈啊、好舒服……太深了……福葛……轻一点……嗯、嗯啊……不要了、宝宝会受伤……哈啊！……不要……”

“不要？浪成这个样子还会虚情假意的担心孩子？”福葛的声音低沉而悦耳，带着令纳兰迦闻之欲醉的雄性alpha气息，“下面的小嘴咬的这么紧，口是心非的小蠢货。”

福葛抓住纳兰迦还如孩童般纤弱的手腕，摁在纳兰迦头顶固定，然后俯身压住自家Omega狂热的吻着，看似凶猛其实却暗中弓起背，小心的避开了纳兰迦高耸浑圆的肚子。

Alpha极具爆发力的赤躯压在纳兰迦身上猛力抽送着，豆大的汗水随着前后耸动的动作滴落，拼了命的往里面研磨捣弄，屋子里响彻着激烈的肉体交合声和插穴时淫靡的水泽声。

纳兰迦奶声奶气的呻吟着，露出饱满外嘟的阴户来容纳体内肆虐的性器，穴口一翻一缩着，肥沃的臀肉被刺激得通红外张，贴着的大腿内部也被一记一记的深顶撞得啪啪响，很快脂玉白皙的柔嫩腿根也不堪凌辱，跟着红了起来，愈发像是湿润红腻的果实。

“哈啊！……好舒服……啊、啊啊！……福葛……嗯……好激烈……骚心……骚心要被顶、顶烂了……啊——啊啊！！用力、用力呜啊……！！”纳兰迦遵循着身体本能的感受，语无伦次的呻吟着诉说自己最原始的冲动，简单而直白的语句显得格外淫靡。

“操！”福葛的理智在纳兰迦的撩拨下彻底崩溃，恶狠狠的掐住纳兰迦的咽喉，修长的手指重重的按进纳兰迦后颈的腺体，粗喘的低沉音色里带着无法抵御的蛊惑：“叫哥哥！”

纳兰迦在灭顶的快感中紧紧搂着福葛的脖子，他已经把所有一切都忘却了，肚子里怀着的孩子、自己其实比福葛还要大一岁，这些事实都被自己菊穴中整根不断抽出又插入的阳具顶了出去，肿胀到快要爆裂的肉刃次次都肏进自己蜜穴的最深处，那股仿佛要把少年肏死在床上的力量，肏的纳兰迦稚嫩的孕躯不断从床上弹起又落下。

而依然食髓知味的小穴却不顾一切的索取着更多，纳兰迦只能勾吊在福葛颈上发出淫荡又无助的哭喊：“哥、哥哥！……不、不要……要被干死了……哥哥…好厉害好舒服……啊哈！……怀宝宝的地方……好痒……哥哥、用力干我……呜……里面好酸好痒……”

福葛低吼着把陡然增大的肉刃狠狠干进纳兰迦嫩穴的深处，紧紧的把少年压在了床上，饱满硕大的囊袋和胯间的毛发覆盖住了Omega被干的泥泞不堪的嫩穴，肌肉结实的肉臀抵在少年的股间颤栗着不再抽出，深顶研磨着纳兰迦敏感的肉心、连同孕妇本就受压的膀胱也一并抵上。

仿佛是一道电流贯穿身体内最敏感的所在，纳兰迦惊慌失措的哭喊起来，同时推搡捶打着福葛：“那里、那里不行……别操了我会……我会尿出来啊……快停下来……呜啊……福葛……不要弄那里啊……不要……停下来、快啊！”

已经红了眼的福葛充耳不闻，结实的身躯压得纳兰迦逃脱不得，肿胀到了极限的硕大龟头，对准栗状突起的软肉射出了精液，像是高压水枪般的持续不断的强力喷射着，一贯如注。

最为娇嫩敏感的地方，就这样被福葛滚烫的阳精激射着，浇灌着，被干了个彻底，纳兰迦灭顶的快感让他舒服的痉挛、颤栗着，再也抑制不住的嘶哑尖叫出声，硬挺充血的小肉棒喷泻出一道白色的精水，可射了四五秒之后依然没有停止，紧接着就喷涌出了金黄色的尿液。

正在释放欲望的福葛忽然感觉到一股细小却有力温热的液体喷向自己，先是一愣，惊诧中低头一看，却被自己爱人颤抖哭喊着射出的尿液喷了一身一脸，随即就反应了过来这带着甜橙味和淡淡咸臊的水柱是什么。

纳兰迦足足尿了有七八秒，才失神的喘息着慢慢恢复意识，福葛深耕在自己体内的肉刃不知何时已经抽出，大张开的双腿却已经合不上了，肉肉的嫩穴敞着小口时不时收缩一下，溢出的白浊混合着蜜汁不停地顺着股缝流到床单上。

恢复过来的纳兰迦有点绝望的看向自己的alpha——福葛脸上带着不达眼底的笑意，至紫绛石一般深沉如渊的眼眸上端浓密的睫毛上也挂着骚甜的水珠，随着福葛微笑着抬头的动作滚落到那形状优美的嘴唇上。

福葛和纳兰迦并不是那种原始的alpha和Omega之间的从属关系，他们曾经是战友，即使正式标记之后也依然是平等的关系……但他尿了福葛一身啊，这对于任何一个领地意识极强的alpha而言都是奇耻大辱啊。

越想越后怕的纳兰迦忍不住哭了起来，随着眼泪滚落粉玉样的面颊，极度的羞愧、害怕和兴奋刺激着他的神经，抽噎着哭得几乎喘不过气来：“我刚刚说、说了要停下来的……”

“你尿在我身上了。”福葛的声音平静，难辨喜怒。

“我不是故意的呜呜……”纳兰迦委屈又难堪的一边抱着自己的孕肚一边哭哭啼啼的解释着，“我真不是故意的，对不起、福葛……我、我真的不是故意的……我本来现在就容易……你还一直弄、弄那里……我好丢脸……”

“好了，我没有怪你。”出乎意料的，福葛并没有暴躁的发火，只是以修长的手指揩去纳兰迦源源不断的泪水，温声细语的安抚着自责的小妻子，“你在我面前有什么丢脸不丢脸的？不哭了不哭了。”

纳兰迦抽抽搭搭的哽咽着，酥软的乳肉随着胸脯一起一伏的颤抖着：“真的？”“真的。”福葛笃定的朝纳兰迦点点头，敛去眼底的一道精光。

纳兰迦更加无地自容，用胳膊挡住小脸哭唧唧起来：“福葛好好……对不起我错了呜呜呜……我以后、以后都听你的话，好好学数学，再也不跟你打架了呜呜……”

“真乖，”福葛称赞着抚摸了几下纳兰迦的头发，突然话锋一转，“不过，做错事还是要挨罚的。”

正在懊恼的自我检讨反省的纳兰迦浑身一滞，颤抖着抱住自己的肚子，像是保护又像是故意借此护身一般：“你、你要干什么……我还怀着孕呢！你、你别乱来啊！我是错了我给你道歉了你别得寸进尺嗷！”

福葛脸上依然带着温柔的笑意，不动声色的将纳兰迦头上已经歪歪扭扭的橙色发带解了下来，将纳兰迦纤细的手腕高举过头顶绑住，慢条斯理的摩挲着纳兰迦的孕肚：“你还说你不是低能儿，每次都要问干什么，当然是干你啊。”

话音刚落，福葛就挺着自己刚刚射过又再次勃起的粗长肉刃，噗嗤一声，猛地一插到底，硕大的阳物将纳兰迦嫩穴内饱盈的蜜汁插得爆出体外，没等纳兰迦反应过来就将他整个抱了起来，颀长的肉棒彻底贯穿进花甬的更深处。

“啊啊——！！”纳兰迦刚刚经历高潮的身子无比敏感，一点点细小的摩擦都能刺激得他情潮再次汹涌，又被alpha那么大力深入的肏干，纳兰迦都感觉自己要被福葛干穿了，仅剩的神智坚持着让他急切的拍打着福葛：“操你妈你这样抱会压到孩子的！”

“压，压死了算，压死了我再把你肏到怀孕就好，再说你还是管不住尿的小孩子，哪里适合这么早就当爸爸呢？”福葛抱着纳兰迦下床朝门外走去，语气和面色都同样无情冷酷，粗长的性器随着走动不断的深入浅出，叩击抵弄在纳兰迦紧闭的生殖腔口上。

“操你妈的臭福葛……嗯啊……你要是、敢……敢伤到宝宝……我就杀了你……！！”纳兰迦愤怒的骂声在情欲的支配下也显得软绵无力，福葛抱得很随意，唯一稳稳支撑着他的只有贯穿在他体内的粗长炽热性器，因为害怕掉下去，而双手又被束缚住，纳兰迦只能用小腿盘紧福葛的腰，这也使得在肉巢中捣弄的阳具刺入更深处。

“好、这样就不会压着你的宝贝儿子，站好了。”福葛将纳兰迦抱到了衣帽间的落地镜前，就这样插入着将纳兰迦转了个身，改面对面为后入的姿势。翘起的茎首在紧窄的穴肉中密不可分的紧抵着蹭过旋转，从生殖腔的入口一直磨到敏感的前列腺上，舒爽的刺激让纳兰迦几乎腿软到站不起来。

福葛将纳兰迦的手摁在镜子上，语气里满是促狭：“你看看，你哪里有一点像妈妈的样子？”故意扭曲性别的称呼和肉心传来的酥痒让纳兰迦羞赧又舒服到根本言不成句，他只能泪眼迷离的看着镜子里的自己，镜子冰凉的触感激得纳兰迦赤热的胴体一个哆嗦。

纳兰迦失神的双眸飘忽空洞，福葛邪笑着从身后握上小孕夫胸口鼓鼓的小奶包，然后开始了狠戾的抽插，每一下都干的又狠又猛，像是用尽了全身的力气，要把纳兰迦的穴肉肏穿了一般。

被不断操弄的阳心给纳兰迦带来极大的快感，频频腿软到几乎要瘫倒下去，可又被福葛的猛力操干顶起来，频率和力度都惊人的撞击几乎使他的后半身悬空，虽然舒服得欲仙欲死，但这样过于强烈的交媾还是让纳兰迦的身子本能的想要逃离。

“哈啊……福葛、我、我受不了了……唔嗯……不要了……求你……啊啊！！……我错了嗯啊……不要……太深了会死掉了啊啊！！……”纳兰迦娇软的哭喊沙哑而妩媚，不断扭动着小翘臀想往前摆脱肉棒，却每一次都被福葛及时拽回来又狠狠撞向自己的胯下。

小孕夫被alpha牢牢的禁锢着，高高隆起的肚子抵在冰凉的镜面上被干的哭泣，可是嫩穴却本能的蠕动吮吸着福葛的肉刃，特别是当福葛的硕大龟头顶住他深处的骚心狠命研磨的时候，骚穴都会剧烈的收缩，里面的嫩肉把福葛的阳具整根包裹的严严实实的，里面都是滑腻的淫水，在不断的紧紧绞缠吮吸中继续吐出蜜汁，套弄着福葛粗张的肉棒。

福葛暖融融的气息喷吐缭绕在纳兰迦耳边：“叫哥哥。”“哥、哥哥……轻一点呜啊……”泪眼朦胧的纳兰迦无意识的顺从着，衣帽间里放着的福葛的衣物散发出的草莓味信息素极大程度上安抚了紧张兴奋的Omega。

“唉，真乖。”福葛愉悦的应了一声，在纳兰迦肉壶内冲刺开拓的力道却并没有因为Omega的乖巧听话而放缓，又将注意力转移到了那对雪白跳动的胸乳上，恣意的揉捻着娇嫩的乳肉和充血挺立的乳珠。

两颗赤红的果实在雪峦的顶峰抖动着，像是马上就要从枝头滑落了一样成熟到了极致，仿佛轻轻一碰就会迸溅出甘美的清甜乳汁。福葛一边掐弄亵玩着纳兰迦的殷红的乳头，一边深入浅出的狠狠肏干着：“真想看看你哺乳期胸能长到多大，以纳兰迦这么淫荡的身体来说，到时候被我一肏就会喷奶出来吧？”

“才……没有！我、我的身体……嗯啊……才没有这么……哈啊！”纳兰迦的反驳被撞碎，只能哀哀的抵在镜子上，失神的吐出一小截比花瓣还要庆润粉莹的舌尖，透亮的口涎牵扯出一道勾扯着人神智的银丝，把跳动不休的肉乎乎的蜜桃酥团弄得湿哒哒的。

上挑的火热性器顶弄着几乎让纳兰迦灵魂出窍，然而性器官被伴侣无情蹂躏肏弄下的知觉又像是挑弄着他的神经，身体保护性的从肉壶里喷出一股浓稠的春潮，淋漓的射满了阴茎上的肉冠，嫩肉更是讨好的包裹着福葛的男根，楚楚的舔吻着，希望迎来温柔的爱抚和抽弄，却被alpha更加肆意的穿刺和抽插弄得颤抖不堪，穴口外翻大开着，被奸弄得只会喷水和厮磨讨好阳具。

“啊！……啊……福葛……太深了……不要……慢一点啊……”

福葛看着镜子里浑身沾满爱液娇喘的小飞机，挺着与细胳膊细腿反差明显的孕肚，被自己肏的翘着浑圆的小屁股双腿大开，不断的呻吟哭喊使他的嗓音听起来像是叫春的奶猫一般沙哑诱人。

“说了让你叫哥哥，重新叫。”福葛不轻不重的打了纳兰迦饱满的小屁股一把，将软嫩的臀肉扇出一波肉浪。

纳兰迦的身体随着那一下下又狠又猛的撞击不自主的前后挺动着，还没有完全长成的身体曲线还保留着柔和的肉感，浑圆紧俏的臀尖是被福葛耸动不休的胯部拍击后的红润。

“唔啊！……哥哥、哈啊……不要这么激烈……嗯……好深……小穴要被肏烂了……嗯啊！……”

福葛盯着镜子里的纳兰迦，小肉棒在自己的冲撞下不住的乱晃着，随着自己的频率而颤抖甩动，突然一把握住撸动起来，同时吮咬上纳兰迦后颈的腺体。

“不……不要……太……刺激了……呜……啊！啊！……”

将纳兰迦玩弄在浪尖的两处敏感点同时被福葛刺激着，那灭顶的快感刺激得小孕夫眼前发黑，身子开始激烈的战栗，幼穴也蓦的缩紧，用前所未有的力度吮吸绞缠起来。

“叫我…再叫我……叫大声一点！”福葛突然剧烈的喘息，更加用力的贯穿着身下的小人儿。

淫乱的小穴被粗大的肉棒激烈的翻搅，肠道爽的不停收缩痉挛，纳兰迦被自己的alpha操的神魂颠倒，射出一道稀薄精水的同时，听话的大声哭喊——“哥哥！哥哥！”

福葛野兽般的嘶吼了一声，痛痛快快的在纳兰迦的肉甬深处释放出股股稠精。纳兰迦发狂似的甩着头娇声哭叫着，自己射精的同时，突然感到一股不同于以往的滚烫热液猛烈地射进了自己的肠道让纳兰迦被撑得哀哀叫了起来。

这是什么？纳兰迦的第一反应是会不会是这个王八操的狗福葛把自己羊水捅破了，但又意识到这超乎想象的大量液体是在不停的灌进自己的下腹。

好胀……肚子都要被涨破了——

“你…你怎么射了这么多进来？啊啊……太多了……我要被撑破了……啊啊！……”

随着福葛最后持续的抽插，肉巢里再也容纳不下的大量液体从穴口被硬挤了出来，随着纳兰迦的股沟和大腿流了一地，带着雄性麝香味的腥臊气混合着福葛特有的草莓味信息素顿时弥漫在空气之中，纳兰迦这时才惊骇的发现了事实的真相！

福葛在射尿……福葛、在他身体里尿尿！就为了报复自己不小心被他肏到失禁，福葛这个禽兽居然在他肉穴里灌尿！！！

奇耻大辱。忍无可忍。纳兰迦脑内为数不多的成语库里蹦出来两个字眼。

暴怒压倒了情欲，正在纳兰迦准备召唤出航空史密斯把自己身后的狗男人炸得连鸡儿都不剩的时候，身体深处一股有力的力量狠狠的撞向了他的膀胱，酸麻的痛感让纳兰迦瞬间瘫坐在了地上。

“怎么了？”福葛也紧张起来，赶紧将纳兰迦抱在自己怀里，他也感觉到了刚刚的那一下撞击，而那并不是他做的。

纳兰迦和福葛的目光交汇，然后一齐落在了小孕夫高耸的孕肚上，原本圆润的肚皮如泛起的波浪一样，咚，又是一记撞击，纳兰迦指着自己的肚子，结结巴巴的看向福葛：“他、他踢我……”

“……胎动啊？”福葛小心的摸了摸还在滚动的孕肚，心里松了一口气，纳兰迦却哇的一声大哭了出来：“操你妈的臭福葛……你居然尿到我身体里了……你尿到我宝宝身上啦呜呜呜……他、他、你尿的，他不高兴，他就踢我！你们两个都欺负我啊呜呜呜……”

纳兰迦扯着嗓子号啕，最后哭得几乎要背过气去，就在又气又委屈的小孕夫准备隔着肚皮打胎儿一巴掌报仇的时候，福葛准确而敏捷的捉住了纳兰迦的手腕，将自己的Omega整个抱了起来，带进卫生间里清洗起来。

坐在马桶上的纳兰迦一边用力将福葛射进他身体里的液体排出来，一边哭哭啼啼的口吐芬芳，福葛一边好脾气的给自己的小爱人顺毛，一边在纳兰迦的谩骂中给他放好浴水，抽空瞄了一眼卫生间外的时钟。

5:43am，这是他们儿子第一次胎动的时间。

盛夏过去，秋天结束，纳兰迦的肚子在时光流逝中一天天的膨胀起来，最后在12月正式进入战备状态——这是纳兰迦怀孕的第九个月，接下来的每一天，他都随时有可能分娩。

福葛早就已经进入了待产陪护长假。热情所有成员都有休带薪产假及陪护假的权利，时长则视情况而定。这是在布加拉提初怀孕时，阿帕基用一顿暴揍从乔鲁诺那里为组织内的小夫妻们争取来的福利，这样的待遇甚至一度让很多正规公司的职员都羡慕不已。

虽然医生一直说纳兰迦的孩子极为皮实，但布加拉提和乔鲁诺商议后还是做出了谨慎的决定，为了防止生育能力较弱的纳兰迦突发情况早产，福葛从七个月时就开始放假陪护，但是因为福葛在热情身居要职，所以有些必须完成的工作会在家里完成，有时也会要去一趟总部。

作为补偿，乔鲁诺联系了远在乔家大院的爸爸，辗转邀请到了他名义上的侄孙，东方仗助——因为仗助的替身疯狂钻石能力是将修复物品和生物，这样的能力在纳兰迦分娩过程中会是极大地倚仗，能够完美的避免大出血等情况的发生。

也许是因为甜甜圈和牛排头的发型都像食物，又或许是因为身为东方人的仗助较为重视家庭谱系关系，总之，友善的仗助表示会全力配合乔鲁诺，并且将他的伴侣岸边露伴也一同带来了意大利，说是全当再度一次蜜月。

12月24日，那不勒斯降温了。

10:58am

纳兰迦开始阵痛的时候，他正蜷缩在自己的小窝里戴着耳机，摇头晃脑的听着黑帮摇。

孕中的Omega在进入筑巢期之后，会遵循本能的用自己可以找到的材料筑造一个巢穴，虽然以现在的医学条件不可能真的在巢里生产，但这样的行为会让Omega得到极大的安全感。

纳兰迦的小窝是用福葛的枕头和衣服堆砌成的。原本放在衣柜里熨贴整洁的西装和衬衣被凌乱却又有序的堆叠着，围成一个小圈，刚好能够容纳纳兰迦和他的肚子躺进去；四周用枕头和福葛冬季的厚衣服围出壁垒，然后在顶上盖着一床福葛夏日用的薄被。

纳兰迦很喜欢他的窝，每当福葛要出门或者要忙时，他就会钻进这个小窝，里面充斥着福葛身上暖融融的草莓味信息素。他可以安静的一个人躺在里面好久好久，小声的念叨着和肚子里的孩子说话，或者干脆就睡觉，直到福葛用吻将他唤醒。

下腹突如其来的一阵阵坠痛将纳兰迦从黄金之风的旋律里拉出来，惊慌失措的小孕夫因为紧张和疼痛尖叫起来。“怎么了怎么了怎么了？”福葛火急火燎的赶来。

“好痛、福葛……我肚子好痛呜呜呜……”福葛一靠近，又惊又惧的纳兰迦就紧紧的揪住福葛的手不放，呜呜的哭起来。

“没事，放松，应该是快生了。”在确认过纳兰迦的下体并没有破水的迹象之后，福葛勉强稳住心神，一边安抚着手足无措抱着肚子啜泣的纳兰迦，一边打电话通知布加拉提。

为了应对任何可能发生的紧急情况，布加拉提带领着众人在提前设想了几十种方案，甚至连纳兰迦上厕所一不小心把孩子生在了马桶里这种狗血情况都计划好了对策。

所以，当纳兰迦开始发作之后，不到二十分钟就已经躺上了医院的待产床，一干人等也都赶了过来。

“仗助君还有两个街区就到了，你不要急，不会有事的，”布加拉提安慰着强做冷静、手却颤抖个不停的福葛，“医生刚刚怎么说？”

福葛攥紧了拳头深呼吸了一口气，迫使自己镇定下来：“说是刚开始发作，生殖口才开了一指，应该还要一阵子才会生产。”

布加拉提严肃的拍了拍下属的肩膀，刚想宽慰的说些什么，却被病房里传来的物品落地声打断了，福葛心里一紧就要冲进房间查看情况，却被布加拉提拽住了：“先去消毒换无菌服才能进去！”

福葛听着病房里隐隐传来的喧闹声，纠结了片刻还是妥协选择，强忍着冲进去抱紧纳兰迦的冲动，大步流星疾行去换防护服。

当福葛身着蓝绿色的医用防护服急切的冲进病房时，他闻到了血的味道，是那种产妇特有的圣洁的血的味道。纳兰迦躺在产床上，下体浸在血水中，肚子高隆，仿佛一条愤怒、惊恐的海豚，踢动着两条细细的小短腿激烈的尖叫：“福葛呢？！我要福葛！”

身为普通人的女医生和护士们看不见盘旋在他们头顶的航空史密斯，但那不知来由却近在咫尺的机翼涡轮和螺旋桨轰鸣声让他们不敢靠近，却又不敢放开按住纳兰迦的手。

福葛心疼到无以复加，终于克制不住的冲到床边把医护人员都驱赶开，一边紧拥住纳兰迦一边厉声质问着：“这是怎么了？我刚不看着一会儿怎么就流血了？命是都不打算要了，是不是？！”

女医生愁眉苦脸的解释着：“不是这样的福葛先生，胎儿已经沉进盆骨了，但宫口开的还不够大，羊水也没有破，所以生殖腔内壁急堕的重量带出血了，如果不及时清洗掉，孩子和产妇都有被感染的风险。”

这是合理的说法，福葛的面色稍稍缓和，依赖瑟缩在alpha怀里的纳兰迦却昂起精致的小脑袋，细声细气的嚷着：“我不要他们！都滚！”纳兰迦被痛得声音都拔高了几个音调，尖利的声音里压抑着剧烈的恐惧。

“好了医生，我来洗吧，你们可以先出去了。”福葛接过了护士手里的棉纱布和水盆，女医生和护士都求之不得的递了出去，临走时女医生负责任的嘱咐道：“每半个小时，我们就会来检查一次开宫情况，这段时间要让产妇好好休息保存体力。”

医生带上了门。福葛在产床边单膝下跪，将纱布用生理盐水沾湿，已经安静下来的纳兰迦忍着下腹一阵一阵的抽痛，乖乖的分开了双腿，露出因疼痛而战栗的后穴，那里正溢出一道细细的血水。

“乖。”福葛安抚的吻了吻纳兰迦白嫩的大腿内侧，然后用纱布轻轻擦拭起细密颤抖着的充血花穴。纳兰迦喘息着，眼泪洇湿了带着淡淡孕斑的面颊，声音里是无限委屈：“福葛、你刚刚去哪了，我、我好怕、好痛……这里都是消毒水的味道……我讨厌……”

福葛细心的将纱布折出一个尖角，软软的戳进穴口转动完成最后的擦拭，然后帮纳兰迦把衣服穿好，安稳的将自己的小妻子搂进怀里：“好了，不怕，我来了，你现在不能哭，要保留体力准备生产，知道吗？”

纳兰迦用力的啜泣着，忍不住伸手去抱福葛的脖子：“这里都没有你的味道……我好疼……你抱着我睡好不好？”即将分娩的Omega身上散发着淡淡的奶香，让福葛心软，只能轻轻啄吻着纳兰迦的嘴唇：“不行，产床要避免细菌保持清洁。”

眼看遭到拒绝的纳兰迦小嘴一瘪就要掉眼泪，福葛赶忙补充道：“我就在这里守着你，一步都不离开，好不好？”边说着边释放出自己身上的草莓味alpha信息素，清新甜沁的果香弥漫开来。

“好了，睡一会儿吧。”福葛将纳兰迦面上的泪痕擦去，纳兰迦委屈却顺从的闭上了眼睛，不一会儿又睁开眼睛，捉住福葛的手抱在胸前，认真的告诫道：“不能走噢，一步都不能离开我。”

福葛轻轻点点头，用另一只手顺了顺少年有些蓬乱的头发：“一步都不离开你，永远。”

08:41pm

纳兰迦疼得睁开眼睛。他一直没真正睡着，急促紧密的痛感一波一波的让他根本无法放松，有时已经昏昏沉沉快要入眠了，却又被钝痛的撞击感逼出眼泪来。

在痛苦和煎熬中，纳兰迦在产床上折腾了将近十个小时，终于在九点时，医生用探照镜看着纳兰迦还只开了四指的生殖腔口，孩子已经开始活动的很频繁，几乎可以隐隐透过胎衣和羊水看到头部，严肃的宣布不能再等了，马上进行人工破膜。

长时间的宫缩阵痛会消耗产妇的体力，即使是面对敌人毫不手软的黑帮前哨纳兰迦·吉尔卡也无法承受这样的持久战，再拖下去就会出现危险，必须通过人工破膜破开羊水，将孩子生下来。

可是纳兰迦的生殖腔口开的太小了，冰冷笔直的破膜器根本无法插入工作，就在众人心急如焚却一筹莫展之际，陪守的梅洛尼忽然道：“要不然让福葛把羊水捅开——”“闭嘴！”加丘狠狠的瞪着自己的alpha，“这种时候还乱出这种不正经的馊主意你个满脑精液的狗男人给爷爬嗷！”

女医生的眼睛却亮了亮，闪烁着职业性的兴奋：“这个主意可行欸，不但可以完成破膜，还能疏通产道有助于生产，又可以让产妇放松舒缓情绪，可以可以可以。”除此之外也没有更好的办法了。

当女医生一本正经的向福葛和纳兰迦讲述了整个计划后，福葛嘴角微微抽搐着，询问的目光透过探视窗口看向门外的布加拉提。

见值得信赖的队长也默默的点了点头后确认了女医生并不是在开玩笑，天才的潘纳科特福葛，认命般的脱掉了自己的裤子。

纳兰迦紧张到结巴起来，一时之间连阵痛忘却了：“福、福葛……真的……要、要在这里……”福葛沉重的点了点头，将纳兰迦本就分开的腿又抬了抬，袒露出光洁的下身。

女医生正直的脸上并没有流露出任何一丝值得怀疑的表情，带着白衣天使悬壶济世的正义之气拉起一道帷幔隔帘，将福葛与纳兰迦和自己隔开，以专业的口吻道：“破膜完成之后，纳兰迦很有可能会直接顺产出来，我会一直在这里指导您的动作，而且一切助产的器械都已经在隔壁准备好了，请不用担心，”

“您只需要插入生殖腔，然后把羊膜顶破，就可以了，到时候会有非常明显的湿热感，请注意千万不要马上抽出，那样会造成胎压不稳会非常危险，射精的话是可以，但是注意不要在生殖腔内成结。”

“现在，开始你的表演，请。”

福葛被这一大堆一本正经而又无比诡异的名词说得大脑死机，放弃思考的将半勃的性器抵上了纳兰迦的穴口，但在触到那火热嫩肉的那一刻，原本安静的分身就本能的硬了起来。

近一个月因为纳兰迦产期将近，所以福葛一直都不敢碰自己的Omega，也算是憋了很久，平时因为要照顾纳兰迦忙得焦头烂额也就将欲望抛之脑后了，此刻蓦然开始的交媾瞬间就将将蛰伏的欲火勾起。

但现在要的不是享受，是完成任务，速战速决。福葛娴熟的抚上纳兰迦颈后的腺体按揉着，另一只手套弄着纳兰迦颜色粉嫩的花茎，自己炽热硕大的前端轻轻的研磨上纳兰迦翕张的小穴口。

“福葛……不要……嗯……轻一点……”

同样禁欲已久的纳兰迦被爱人亵玩着，忍不住娇哼，脑内的神智被半公共的地点和并不合适的时机刺激着，羞耻中一抹快感升腾出来。随着腺体被持续的刺激，纳兰迦气若游丝又甜蜜而沙哑的低声呻吟着，前端分泌出透明色泽的清露。

“嘘，小声点……医生还在帘子隔壁呢。”福葛俯身，将纳兰迦的耳垂轻轻含在齿间研碾，纳兰迦浑身一激灵，不由得咬住了自己的手指，紧张的发出呜咽：即将分娩的自己像是一只不知廉耻的母狗般，挺着圆润的孕肚大张着腿，露出骚红高肿的花芽和幼嫩的肉穴。

瑟瑟发抖的小孕夫颤抖着蜜桃般的肉臀，感受到福葛用支配他的权杖穿刺着自己肿胀的花心，跳动的淫筋遍布的阳茎缓缓的插入了自己的肉甬之中，而紧裹着对方性器的嫩肉一壁之隔的嫩巢中还孕育着他们的孩子。

紧窄的谷涧如第一次被开发般腥红泥泞，随着缓速而有力的深入贯穿被不断的带出里面的嫩肉，纳兰迦的穴眼被捅弄得不断抽搐，逐渐分泌出甘甜的雨露，从而让alpha的进出更为顺畅滑溜。

福葛不愿让他们交合的水声暴露在外人面前，强压着狠烈抽插自己身下小人儿的欲望，转为缓慢而用力的深抵，每一次都捣入肉壶的最深处，挤压着纳兰迦的会阴和小小的囊袋，掌心也富于技巧的套弄着。

就在纳兰迦的情潮越来越高时，肚子里的宝宝仿佛是不满父亲的顶弄，突然用力的蹬了一脚，正踢在纳兰迦肉壁对面栗状突起的软肉上。“呜——”纳兰迦的声音被福葛迅速的用吻封住，嫩红的小肉棒颤抖着射出了淅淅沥沥的精液，在空中划出一道弧线，纷纷洒洒的落在纳兰迦的孕肚上。

一丝丝的淫液珠织玉帘般的牵出半透明的薄丝，条绺状的把隔着衣服高高鼓起且来回摇晃跳跃的两只酥乳和其下的圆润肚脐打湿，两点红玉所在的位置洇湿了，那是Omega在快感绝顶下分泌出的初乳。

福葛耐心的等待着眼泪汪汪的纳兰迦从绝顶的失神中恢复过来，然后一沉腰，肉刃破开层层叠叠紧绞的嫩肉，抵进了暌违已久的生殖腔中，轻而易举的撞破了那层薄薄的羊膜。

湿热的大量液体喷涌而出，潮暖而黏腻的羊水温度要高于母体，但对于欢好中充血的阳物来说却有些凉，猝不及防的冲刷在福葛的茎首上，让他忍不住腰眼一麻，闷哼着将阳液尽数射了出来。

纳兰迦只觉得下腹一阵轻松，然后就开始绞肠痧般的抽搐剧痛起来：“啊啊啊啊啊啊操你妈的福葛你把我肚子捅穿了呜呜呜好痛好痛啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊——”

尽忠职守的女医生展现出了极高的职业素养，冷静的掏出笔看了一眼墙上的电子表，在生产详情表上记录着：00:21am 12.25，产妇正式开始分娩。

此时的荒木庄内，坐在沙发上的多比欧正窝在迪亚波罗怀里百无聊赖的滑着手机，突然惊喜的小声尖叫着摇晃迪亚波罗的肩膀：“boss！！！纳兰迦生了！！！”

迪亚波罗依然一边玩着小秘书的软软的粉发，一边头也不抬的浏览着手里的报纸：“哦。……他刚刚生的？！”

“谁生了？”正在对着靶子扔飞刀的dio突然浑身一颤，一股不祥的预感从心里升腾起，腥红的瞳孔里大地震。

“唔，纳兰迦，”多比欧偏着头想了想，思考着如何向dio解释，“是乔鲁诺的同伴，替身是小飞机的那个孩子，他之前不是怀孕了吗，保胎还保的很辛苦的那个，刚刚生了。”

卡兹一脸凝重的坐直了身体，艾特西和瓦姆乌也气氛肃穆的围了过来。

多比欧原本还在兴高采烈的在手机上的聊天界面上询问着身处第一现场的米斯达详细情况，一边热络的和特里休盘算着什么时候去看望纳兰迦，忽然发现自己突然被几个高大的黑影遮住了，一抬头就看到了一语不发的柱之男们，有些愣住：“怎、怎么了……？”

Dio的面色有些难看：“他生了个什么？”

多比欧不解的将手机递了过去，屏幕上是米斯达传送来的照片，照片里皱巴巴的新生儿小小的身子上还带着血污，小叽叽支棱在腿间，一头栗色的绒发上还挂着胞衣的碎片和一些……可疑的白色浊液。

夜之帝王沉默了半晌，才答道：“刚刚是平安夜，今天是圣诞节。”

“所以呢……？”多比欧不解。

名为恶魔的帝王迪亚波罗看着自己怀里的小爱人，一脸复杂：“纳兰迦生了个栗色头发的儿子。”

“……”多比欧好像隐约感觉到了什么。

曾经是吸血鬼制造者的究极生物，幽幽的开口道：“他这是生了个耶稣吗？”

荒木庄的客厅里气氛无比凝重，人均妖魔鬼怪的大反派们在窒息般的死寂中沉默着，只有平凡的上班族吉良吉影先生坐在沙发上翘着二郎腿幸灾乐祸的吃平安果。

原本在厨房准备圣诞大餐的神父完成了最后的摆盘工作，热情洋溢的拽上同样具有节日精神的大总统，兴致勃勃的走到客厅慷慨的召唤着：“噢我的挚友，我亲爱的朋友们，圣诞节快乐！”

………………

“闭嘴！！！！！！！”


End file.
